Young Love
by Fates My Bitch
Summary: After having a long-distance relationship Connor and Dawn decide to meet in person when she goes to L.A. Doesn't really go as planned. Pairings: C/D S/B
1. Where did he go!

-Doing a little dance and stops when noticing people looking at fic- Oh sorry. I'm just fucking happy! People actually read my stories... AND LIKE THEM!  
-pulls out bag of cookies- There is a cookie for everyone who reviewed and will review. -passes them out-  
Okay, so another BtVSAngel crossover because I really like doing them and I've decided to have Dawn and Connor have a meeting in real life. And just so you know, neither knows about the others family yet... Don't own them if I did Spike and Buffy would be married with little blond hlaf vamp babies.

-Goes back to dancing and singing- Its not easy being evil but evils what I be~~!

--X--X--X--X--

"Uncle Spike?"

"Connor. The world better be ending for you to be waking me up."

"I need some advise." He entered the room and sat on Spikes bed, ignoring the glare. "You see, there is a girl who I know from online and we've been, well, we've been going out for a while and she's in L.A. and she wants me to meet her and I'm not sure what to do."

"Well well well. When did you get a girlfriend?"

Connor ducked his head his face turning red. "A couple of months ago. She's the reason I asked for the wedcam."

Spike laughed and clapped his nephew on the back. "Well good for you. Go and have a good time."

"Thanks Uncle Spike. Don't tell Dad. He'd totally flip out and he wouldn't let me out for a couple hundred years."

Spike laughed. "Yeah that sounds like the poof. Don't worry. Oh and here." He reached into the bedside table and pulled out a box. "Don't forget protection." He smirked as Connor caught it, blushing horribly and scurried out of the room. "Ah, young love."

-  
Two hours later ----------

"Where is he?!" Angel paced in his office. "He just left without a word! And his cell phone is switched off! Oh God! What if he's in trouble?"

Wesley tried to calm him down. "I'm sure he's fine."

"You can't know that!"

Cordelia simply rolled her eyes. "He is a teenager. He's probably just doing this as some sort of rebelion thing. He'll be home soon."

Angel ignored her. "What if he's been kidnaped. Or killed! He could be dead and I wouldn't know where he was!"

Cordelia resisted the urge to throw his mug of blood at his thick head. "You are just overreacting. The stereotypical overprotective parent."

"I am NOT over protective!!" Angel roared at her.

Gunn snorted. Angel turned on him. "You have something you want to say?" His eyes seemed to give off an evil glow, like a game face with the weird face changing. Just the eyes.

"You are overprotective Angel."

"No I'm not!"

"You followed him to school."

Angel sputtered. "It was his first day!"

Fred piped up. "You gave made him be back here by dusk for 6 months when he got here."

"A lot of bad things come out at night."

"And for two months when he started patroling you went with him." Wesley said, his eyes focused on the book in front of him. "And when you said you would let him do it on his own you followed him for another two months."

"But he-"

"You ran background checks on all the teachers and things in the school looking for demons. Face it mate," Spike patted the defeated Angel on the back. "You are as overprotective as they come. When I was Connor's age I got to stay out later than he does on a regular basis."

"Yeah well you were an awful poet with a crush on a woman way out of your league and you spent most of that time stalking her and writing her poetry that she never even got William."

Spike looked geniunly hurt. "That was a low blow Angel." His phone vibrated in his pocket the word 'Connor' flashing on the screen. "What?"

CRASH!

"Holy Crap!"

Spike looked at the phone and back at them and than back at the phone. "Connor? Connor are you there?"

Angel seemed to perk up. "Connor? Where is he? Is he okay? Let me talk to him."

"Help! She wants shhhh kill me!" Shrill voices could be heard in the background.

'You are so completely unresponsible!'

'I'm not a child anymore! You can't tell me what to do!'

Spike was actually worried at this point. "WHo? Whose trying to kill you?"

"Her older sister. She caught us and now they're fighting. She told me to hide on the other side of the bed so I'm not hurt."

More crashes were heard followed by 'Why can't you let me live my life?!' and 'Because you can't make good desicions!'

Angel snatched the phone away from Spike. "Connor? Connor? Are you okay? Whats going on? what are you doing?"

"Dad!" static covered his voice. "Help shhhhh She wants shhhhh kill me shhhhh! NO! DONshhhhh"

"Connor!" Angel looked paniced causing everyone to edge toward the door. Many times before they had been caught by an angry, worried, paniced Angel and it never ended well. The phone clicked, shutting off. "Connor?! CONNOR!!"

Spike was the first out the door. The rest of them struggled and fought to get out of the room first. Angel stood there, phone turning to dust in his hands. "SPIKE~~!!"

TBC

Of course Angel blames Spike. Its usually his fault. I'll update it soon. I have this whole week off. 


	2. Its a date

-runs around in random circle- I'm so happy! Chapter two! I don't own BtVS or Angel.

--X--X--X--X-  
30 minutes after talking to Spike ----------

Connor sat in the car out of the hotel. His knuckles were white from gripping it so tightly. "Relax. Relax. Just relax. You can do this." He moved to the door and stopped. "I can't do this. Yes I can. No I can't. Yes I can I just have to take the first step." Gulping he opened the door, grabbed the bag that had the "thing" that Spike had given him. He glanced at the printout. "Room 2C. Room 2C. Where is it?"

He came to the door between 2B and 2D. Before he could knock it swung open revealing a young girl. Her boobs nicely were accented by the tight shirt that told him "/staring". A tight jean skirt accented her hips and he was almost salivating from her scent. "Hey Connor! Glad you could make it." She grabbed his hands in her smaller ones and pulled him into the room. "I thought you weren't going to come." She sat him on the bed and sat next to him. She smiled at him and his stomach did flip flops and his heart seemed to pick up speed and melt.

"..." he cleared his throat and tried again managing a very weak "hi." He turned red and ducked his head embarresed. Curse his nervousness!

"So I was thinking," Dawn placed a hand on his leg. "Maybe we should just admit all the crazy things about ourselves just to get it out of the way."

Connor let out a small laugh. "Well there is a lot of it."

Dawn smiled. "You have a nice laugh. But I will go first." SHe straightened her back. "Until two months ago I was a giant."

"I went from being a baby to being a teenager."

"My sister died for me than came back to life."

"I locked my father in a submerine and sent him to the bottom of the ocean. I mean, he came back but still."

Dawn was getting a little frustrated. She was always able to out weird people before now and Connor was taking it in stride. "I stomped around Japan like godzilla and fought a mecha version of myself in a horde of vamps."

"I fought in an apocalypse and got to play with a lot of really pretty weapons."

Dawn grabbed him and kissed him. His hands slid to her hips. She was incredible. Nothing freaked her out. She fumbled with his belt and said whisperingly. "I was born from a buncha green light and my sisters blood that monks put together so Glory wouldn't use me as a key to destroy the world."

"Both my parents are really old vampires and my mother staked herself so she wouldn't eat me." Connor's phone vibrated. Looking at it he frowned. "Dad." He tossed it into the corner and turned his sole attention back to Dawn. "So what do we do now?"

-  
An hour later ----------

Connor set the take out box down. "So we've talked, had dinner and have had a nice awkward silence. What else do you do on a date?"

"Well if it goes the date goes well you end up doing something fun." Dawn straddled his waist. "And do you know what it is?" He shook his head. She smiled that special girl smile. You know, the one you give guys when you are about to have sex with them and you know they are going to have fun. "Sex."

(Okay, its time to look away now. Let the two horny teenagers/college students go at it like rabbits in peace. Actually, they're going pretty slow. It might be able to skim under the "T" rating.)

He fummbled with the back of her bra, searching for the clasp. "Connor."

"Hmm?"

She grabbed his wrists and moved it to the valley between her breasts. "The clasp is in the front." She pulled the shirt over her boobies. "Say hi girls." She raised an eyebrow at Connor. "Aren't you going to say hi Connor?"

Connor looked. "Um. Hello." He had no idea what to do. Here he was, a young man with his girlfriend alone in a hotel room and he had no idea where to begin. So he did the first thing that came to mind. He wrapped his arms around and pulled her to him, kissing her, trapping her. She returned his affection by tugging at his shirt he gladly pulled it off. Soon his shirt and pants lay discarded on the floor. Followed shortly by her skirt and shirt. A curse and shriek followed the bra, a large rip in the center. (Guess Connor got frustrated)

Dawn and Connor smiled at each other. Neither had met someone as weird and out of place as they were and here was someone who knew just how they felt. Of course this wonderful moment was broken as the door opened.

"Dawn. Are you up I- OH MY GOD!!"

"BUFFY!" Dawn grabbed the sheet and covered her breasts as she half Connor over the edge of the bed to hide on the other side of it near the wall. "What are you doing here?!"

"ME?!" The blond stomped over to the her. "What about you?! Who is that?!"

A tiny blond behind her clutching a pink pig giggled. "You're in trouble Aunty."

Connor searched for his phone as the two of them began to scream at each other. "I have to call for back up."

"WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME LIVE MY LIFE?!"

"I WOULD IF YOU WOULD BE RESPONSIBLE?! SLEEPING WITH SOME RANDOM BOY?!"

"HE'S NOT A RANDOM BOY!!"

Connor finally found his phone and quickly dialed Spike. The Brit answered with a "what?"

At this point a lamp crashed near his head. He wasn't sure which one had thrown it and he didn't really care. "HOLY CRAP!"

"Connor? Connor are you there?" He could hear Angel in the background but he couldn't make it out.

"Help! She wants to kill me!"

"YOu are so completely unresponsible!" Buffy stood with her hands on her hips. The little boy she had come in with simply sat on the bed swinging his legs back and forth.

"I'm not a child anymore! You can't tell me what to do!"

'Who? Whose trying to kill you?'

"Her older sister. She caught us and now they're figthing. She told me to hide on the other side of the bed so I'm not hurt." He ducked as glass flew as what may have at one point been a vase. "Why can't you let me live my life?!"Dawn screamed at her sister.

"Because you can't make good desicions!" She screamed right back.

Angel must have somehow wrestled the phone from Spike.'Connor? Connor? Are you okay? Whats going on? What are you doing?'

"Dad!" Connor had never been so happy to hear his father's voice. "Help me Dad! She wants to kill me and I'm sure she'll do it!" The shadow of doom that belong to Buffy loomed over him. "NO! DON'T!" She closed the phone.

"Get. Up." He stood up, his back straight and shoulders back. "I'm going to take you home now." He bent to grab his clothes. "Don't bother. If you are comfortable to be with my sister in your boxers you should be more than comfortable explaining it in your boxers." Dawn grabbed his shirt and pulled it on as Buffy dragged her and Connor out the door and to the car. The little boy followed behind them. She placed them on either end in the back seat and strapped the boy into a car seat between the two. "Where do you live?" He gave her the address. and they drove in silence. 


	3. The glare of impending doom

Chapter three! So I have to say I own little William but I don't own the characters of BtVS or Angel. So side note, season 8 of Buffy never happened and the final fight of Angel never happened but the rest of season 5 did.

--X--X--X--X--

The little boy looked at Connor. "You made Mommy mad." He stayed silent. "She's gonna kick your ass."

"William."

"Yes Mommy."

"We don't say ass." She turned into the hotel and found a spot. She opened the door and unbuckled William and set him on the ground and motioned for Connor and Dawn to get out. "Come on you two. Out of the car." She gripped Connor by his arm as they walked into the building.

"My Mommy is gonna kick your butt."

---------  
Inside  
----------

Angel wrung his hands as he paced. "Oh god. Oh god. Where is he? I should go and look for him. But I don't know where he is. What if he comes back here? Oh god. What do I do?"

"Um. Angel?"

"What Harmony?!!"

The blond was pushed out of the way. Spike ducked behind Gunn, crossing himself and hoping that in her anger would pass over him and not kill him. He had a long unlife ahead of him and he didn't want to suffer. "I believe this," She jerked Connor into the room. In his boxers. "Is yours."

"Hi Dad." He looked down.

"Oh Connor. You should never meet a girl in your boxers. Its a little presumptions." Lorne raised an eyebrow.

"Connor! Where have been?"

Buffy shot him one of her evil looks. "Oh. I don't know Angel. Maybe in a hotel room with," She yanked her other arm into the room. Dawn stood there, pulling the edge of his shirt down. "My sister."

"Bit!" Spike sat straight up. "How could you go out and meet someone who you only know threw the Internet?!"

The air in the room dropped about 20 degrees. "I don't know who I'm going to kill first. But there will be pain. A lot of pain." She glared daggers at Spike before glaring at Angel. "You. I found your son with my sister. What are you going to do about it?"

"God Buffy! We are adults! We can have sex if we want!" Dawn screamed in frustration.

Connor held up his hands. "We didn't have sex! We got close but we didn't!"

"You are not an adult Dawn!" Buffy lashed out ignoring Connor's outburst. "You meet someone on the Internet and go to have sex with them! That isn't what adults do!"

Spike motioned to Connor. "You might want to get out of the way. When Summer girls fight it never ends well. Also," His hand gripped his shoulder tightly. "We need to have a good long talk if you are dating my Bit."

The click of heels on the ground filled the room as Buffy marched over to Spike. She grabbed him by the collar of his duster and threw him. Yes threw him. Threw him straight out the frosted glass front of Angel's office. She threw him so hard in fact, that he flipped over the railing and landed on the lower level. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!"

William thought that this was hilarous. Laughter bubbled out and he clapped his hands. "Again! Again! Do it again Mommy!" He looked at the stunned Spike on the lower level. And burst into laughter again.

"Angel. Pay attention." Buffy snapped her fingers in front of his face. "What are you going to do about your son?"

Angel rubbed the back of his head. He knew he had to tread lightly on this territory. "Do about what?"

Wrong thing to say.

"What do you mean 'Do about what'?!" Buffy yelled at him. "Your son was haveing sex with my sister! I want you to ground him. Do something!"

"We didn't have sex!" Connor yelled in his own defense. But no one was listening to him.

"And you!" Buffy walked out the door and looked down on Spike. "How dare you come back to life and not tell me! I'm going to rip your unbeating heart out of your chest with my own bare hands!"

"Now listen pet. I have I good reason for not telling you. And... And..." Spike saw that look and recognized it. The look of impending doom and eternal suffering. "And Angel knew about it too!"

"You ass! Don't sell me out!" Pause. "No! Wait! AHH~~!!" Angel flew threw the air in a similar manner as Spike had. Spike scrambled out of the way barely escaping being crushed.

Buffy huffed at the two of them as William laughed. It seemed watching his mother beat people up was the most amusing thing he had ever seen. Gunn burst into laughter. "Now that, is awesome." Fred giggled as Cordelia muttered something that sounded like "Typical." under her breath. Lorne had decided awhile ago that he was just going to stay out of it and turned to his "romance" novel.

"Since they aren't responsible I'm going to have to be." Buffy turned to the love birds. "Now, what are we going to do about you two?"

Dawn stood as with much dignity as she could in only Connor's shirt and panties. "We are two adults in a steady committed relationship and we would like to move onto a sexual one. We have been going out for at about," She counted on her fingers. "Six months. We believe that we are mature enough and we really care about each other."

"Name at least 5 things you don't like about each other."

Connor looked nervously at Dawn. He did not like where this was heading.

--x--x--x--x--

Okay. Done. If anyone has any ideas for thier flaws please let me know. I'll update soon. I promise.


	4. Five things

Okay so chapter four. This "Name five things" is something that my parents actually told me. If you can find five or more flaws in somebody or things that bug you and still love them its real. I don't own anyone but I do own William. And if anyone can guess whose kid he is gets a nice cookie.

--X--X--X--X--

Connor raised his hands and backed away. "I'm stopping this whole thing right now." He looked at Dawn. "I really don't want to do this."

Dawn and Buffy shared many thing: their love of stuffed farm animals (aka Mr Gordo), their ability to get into weird relationships and situations. They also shared... the glare of impending doom and internal suffering. Which was now, piercing Connor. "Connor. We are doing this and if you do not I wear to god you will never get laid!"

----------  
30 minutes later  
----------

Angel was resting in his chair, back stinging from hitting floor and glass while Spike glanced nervously at Buffy from time to time who was holding William in her lap. Fred, Gunn and Wes had left because... seriously. Would you want to be there? Lorne stayed because he was so engrossed in his book.

"Your green."

His head popped up and he looked at the small blond. "Yes I am. And your blond."

William looked at Mr. Gordo and lifted him towards Lorne. "Mr. Gordo is pink."

Lorne pointed to the floor. "The floor is red."

"Door is brown."

"Angel's hair is brown."

"The idiot blond lady outside shoes are sparkly pink."

Buffy tapped her son on the head. "William. Restate."

He scrunched his forehead and thought. "Um... Oh. The challenged lady outside has pink shoes." William smiled, proud of his new word. Angel snorted.

Lorne smiled at Buffy. "He's smart."

Buffy kissed William on the top of his head. "I know. He's at the top of his class and he's already learning how to read."

Connor looked at the window and wondered if he would survive the fall.

Connor's list of Dawn's Flaws:  
1) Bossy  
2) Secretive  
3) Clingy  
4) Overdramatic  
5) Long winded

Dawn nawwed on the edge of her pencil. This was awkward. She really liked Connor and this could definatly break their relationship. She studied it and concentrated.

Dawn's List of Connor's Flaws:  
1) Indecisive  
2) Secretive  
3) Distant  
4) Spacy  
5) Short attention span

Spike kept looking at William. Something was incredibly familiar about him but he couldn't figure out what.

--X--X--X--X--

Okay. I'm kinda stuck with how to move this forward. If anyone has any ideas I will accept them with joy.  
And Spike. Total idiot.


	5. Sharing, Fights and Sex

Chapter 5!! Woo!  
First I have to thank everyone who has reviewed this story: vampyrgirl1997, , David Fishwick, TheSwannsSparrow, RabidReject, and Alice Everafter. -hands out cookies- Cookies for all cause you are such kind peoples. )  
On with the story.

--X--X--X--X--

William stared at Spike. They sat staring when William blinked. Spike crowed in triumph "I win!"

William pouted and sulked in his mothers lap. Buffy ruffled his hair. "Don't pout. You have to learn how to lose sometime." He pouted more and glared at Spike. Buffy checked her watch. "Okay you two. Come out with your lists."

Fred had lent Dawn a pair of shorts so she was walking around in Connor's shirt and a pair of Hello Kitty panties. She and Connor stared at each other and she gave a weak little smile. The corners of his mouth twitched. "Dawn you first."

She held up her list on plain loose leaf paper. "Connor you are indecisive, secretive, distant, spacey and you have a short attention span." To 2 of the 5 Connor rolled his eyes. Dawn put a hand on her hip. "What was that eye roll about?"

"I'm secretive? You didn't tell me your sister was the Slayer." Connor narrowed his eyes at her. "And I do not have a short attention span!"

William smiled as the energy flowed and rippled around the room. He could taste it in his mouth, the sweet taste of anger. Buffy glanced at the two. "Connor. Maybe you should share yours."

Connor unfolded the very eraser worn piece of paper. "Dawn. You are bossy, secretive, clingy, over dramatic and long winded."

"I am not over dramamtic!"

William covered up his laughter as they fought. Spike leaned over and whispered in Buffy's ear "You knew that they would fight didn't you?"

Buffy snorted. "Of course I did. They've never had a fight before. They survive this, they might stand a snowballs chance in hell, which is actually quiet nice." Spike raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look. My neighbors were pretty decent. Rena is bat-shit crazy but still, fun to spar with."

Spike chuckled and watched his newphew/uncle fight with his friend/little sister. "This is actually a lot of fun to watch. Brings back old memories."

Buffy smiled. "Yeah. Good times." William looked at the two of them. She never smiled like this. Maybe the blond was good to have around. As long as his mother was happy they were okay.

"I am NOT bossy! My ideas are just better than yours!"

"You are the one who always has to plan everything! You don't even ask what I want!"

"Hey Wes."

"Yes Angel?"

"Got any Advil. All there yelling is giving me a headache."

///an hour later///

William nuzzled his mother in his sleep. The yelling had passed and was now replaced by a sulking silence. Buffy stared at the couple that now sat on wither side of the room, backs to each other. "Now. You two have had a fight. How do you feel toward each other?"

Dawn looked at Connor. "I'm pissed but," her voice trailed off. "I would rather we go out again."

Connor kept his eyes staring out the window. "Same here."

"Alrighty than. You two really are a couple. Now, you can go have sex."

--X--X--X--X--

Okay. That's is it for this chapter. I've been wanting to put this out there so here it is. If anyone has any ideas about what should happen next please give it to me otherwise the next chapter is going to be an epilogue. Because honestly, my muse has runaway and refuses to help me with this story.


	6. Running and Fainting

Don't own anything so don't sue. I have no money!

--X--X--X--X--

"What are you talking about?!" Spike stood up and shouted. "Your saying because they have had a fight you are going to let the Bit fuck him!!"

"Well, if you haven't had a fight yet you really aren't in a relationship and then its kinda like a one night stand." Fred blushed and looked down, which greatly interested Wesley. Cordelia pursed her lips and sent a glare at Buffy. Buffy returned the look. "You know I'm telling the truth."

Spike fumed. "You can't- She's just- UGH!"

"Thank you Buffy!" Dawn clapped her hands and grabbed Connor's hands. "Come on Connor!"

As they ran out the door of Angel's office Spike started to sputter. "Wait just a-! Get back here!" He took off down the hall.

Buffy snickered and called out "Don't forget to use protection and don't do anything me and Spike wouldn't do!"

Angel made a face as he poured himself some blood. "From what I've been that isn't much. HEY!" A little board book hit his hand smacking the glass out of his hand shattering it.

"You are a big old poophead!" William had woken up sometime during them talking. No one talked to his mother that way.

Buffy shushed him and stroked his hair. "Baby. We don't hit others remember."

"That was type O neg!"

Spike came running back into the room. "They disappeared. Angel you got one of those child trackers in Connor don't you? We have to track them down."

Angel growled at Spike. "Spike. Take control of your son!"

Buffy glared at Angel. "Way to spoil the surprise Angel."

Spike looked at Buffy. Than at William. Who looked back at Spike. Who looked back at Buffy and William. Twitched a little, stammered a bit and than looked at Buffy with a "Huh?"

Buffy looked at William. "Baby. This is Spike." She looked at Spike, her eyes laughing at his expression. "He's your daddy."

"I know." William simply looked at her. "You were happy when you saw him. So he had to be my daddy."

THUMP!

Spike collapsed in a heap. "...I guess he's just like Giles. He's just never ready for a shock.(**1**)"

///Some hidden corner of Wolfram&Hart///

Dawn giggled. "I can't believe we escaped."

Connor panted. "I had from Dad a lot when he wants to have Father-Son bonding time." He and Dawn looked at each other and broke into a fit of laughter. Stopped. Than started to make out.

----For these two privacy We will not be seeing them mate like to very horney teenage bunnies. I will allow adiou though.:turns on the little mic that is hidden on a lamp in the room:----

Dawn: Oh yes.

Connor: Oh sweet mother of Gawd.

Dawn: Now, now a little lower.

Connor: O-okay.

Dawn: Still lower. Now to the left. No. My left.

Connor: Right there?

Dawn: Oh GOD YES!

----:much thrashing around and a crash: OW! The fuck! :inspects the ear piece: They broke the lamp. :evil perverted smirk: Guess little Dawnie is more like her sister than we all thought.----

--X--X--X--X--

(1) Read Not as Bad as You Think

Chapter 6! Woo! I'm still pushing out the chapters. Your reviews, favorites and alerts really help me though. To everyone who has reviewed... HUGS! I am really trying to work on this as well as Not as Bad as You Think. Things are coming along. So I appreciate alerts and I love favorites and reviews.

Oh and if yopu see a horse with a chaotic muse on its back, please, STOP THEM!!


	7. Going Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I owned anything Spike and Buffy would have little half vampire babies and live next door to the Doctor and Rose Tyler with their little half Time Lord babies. -sigh- A fangirl can dream though. This will be the last chapter because it seems like a good place to stop.

--X--X--X--X--

Spike felt a weight on his chest that he hadn't felt before. Opening his eyes William looked down at him from over his book. "You fell over."

He sat up, lifting the boy off his chest. "What you reading?"

"Doctor Who."

Spike felt like hitting his head against the floor. Doctor Who? His son was reading Doctor Who? "Buffy what are you letting the boy read?"

She huffed at him. "Don't talk to me. Talk to Fred. When he had gone though the books I had brought he went to her looking for more and that what she gave him." She flipped threw her own book. "I don't know he got so smart. You and me are idiots compared to him."

Spike got up and set William back in his chair. "You stay right here. Any book would be better than Doctor Who." Taking the book he set it down. "I'm gonna get you a better one so you wait right here."

As Spike left the room William picked his book back up. Buffy looked at him as he sat reading the pages of British fanfiction. "Do you like the Doctor Will?"

He nodded. "I like Rose. She's really nice and pretty."

Spike finally came back, empty armed. "Turns out there aren't any books that are child appropriate." Buffy let out a snerk and he glared at her before sitting down next to her.

Awkward silence.

--X--X--X--X--

Dawn straightened her shirt and pulled her hair into a ponytail. "You don't think that anyone will notice this right?"

Connor looked around the room. "Well, the chair and lamp are broken and the room smells weird. No probably not."

Dawn pursed her lips. "Don't be sarcastic."

"No seriously. Things get broken like that all the time around here."

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Connor nodded. "Seriously. Yesterday, during a meeting a chair flew out a window with a person still in it. And a few days before a whole office exploded with some weird green smoke."

Dawn laced her hand with his. "Never a dull moment for either of us. Come on. Lets go get something to eat."

--X--X--X--X--

Spike drummed his fingers on the chair of the arm. Fred had come in and taken William away down to the lab to show him all her pretty toys. "So. You had a kid and you didn't tell me."

"So. You came back from the dead and you didn't tell me. I think I win this argument."

Spike opened his mouth, trying to com eup with an argument but got nothing. "I think that is actually true. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but really. How was I gonna do that? Walk into your life and say 'Hey Love. Ya miss me? I came back from the dead, was a ghost and due to some weird thing I became solid again. Wanna shag?'" Silence raged between them. "Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Wanna shag? No ones here. OW!" Buffy punched him in the face and he fell over backward over the chair.

"Asshole."

He climbed back holding his nose. "I think you broke it."

"Don't be a baby."

"Bitch."

"Fang boy."

Spike decided to be the mature one this time around. "How long are you going to be in LA for?"

"Only a few more days. My visa runs out after that. I had thought about renewing it but William is really unhappy here. He doesn't like it and he misses his friends. Since I go back soon I thought I would surprise Angel. Be the one who left a cryptic message for once." Spike chuckled. He knew how much Angel loved to do that. It got very irritating. "I've been staying at Dawn's apartment in Rome with her. I haven't talked to Giles or Willow or Xander at all."

"Why not?"

"Too many things to explain. I just couldn't face them right now." Suddenly Buffy seemed older, more worn. She looked like a mother. "I have no idea about how Willow and Xander will react to Will. Giles was completely supportive though."

Spike lounged in the chair and he leaned over and whispered to her. "You want to tell me your cryptic message?"

Buffy leaned closely to him in return. "Okay. If you think you can figure it out." Looking dead serious, she stared into his eyes. "There's a war coming. And before you and your friends pick a side you had better learn all the facts. Sometimes the side of good is the most evil of all." She leaned back and settled into her seat a self satisfied smile on her face. "That's a good one isn't it?"

Spike's face broke out into a smile. "Damn right it is! That's one of the best I've ever heard. You are getting wittier."

"I know. I practiced so I would get it just right." Buffy thought about that for a moment. "And that kinda sad."

--X--X--X--X--

"Dawn! Don't make me come up there!" Buffy called up from the lobby of Wolfram&Hart. "I will drag you down here in only your panties if I have to!"

"Buffy!" Spike growled irritated. "People look at her enough without her being in her knickers. Let her at least put on a skirt."

Dawn hurried down the stairs with Connor close behind her. "I'm coming. Geeze. Is the taxi here?"

"That is why I've been calling you. I've got to get you back to school before me and Will leave."

Dawn grabbed her bag and kissed Connor quickly before rushing out the door. "Keep your computer on Connor! I'll let you know when I get home!"

Buffy shifted William on her hip and smiled at her sister that now sat in the car. "Well I guess we'll be going. Good seeing you Angel. Nice meeting you all. And you," Her eyes resting on Spike she pulled him into a kiss that lasted a few very long seconds. "I'll see you soon. And don't forget to tell them what I told you." And as suddenly as she had swept into their lives she was gone.

Spike did eventually tell Angel what Buffy had told him and laughed all the time as Angel tried and figured it out. He never did but than again no one did. But they would eventually find out.

--X--X--X--X--

Okay. Thats it. Its done but it will be addressed in Not as Bad as You Think. Reviews are welcome and I hope you enjoyed this story more than I have.


End file.
